


[娜俊]德利姆高中-Possessive

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all俊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[娜俊]德利姆高中-Possessive

黄旭熙回到休息室时，其他球员都已经离开，只剩下黄仁俊头一点一点地抱着衣服坐在凳子上。“俊俊。”黄仁俊顿时从睡意中清醒，他揉揉眼睛，手自动圈上蹲在身前的黄旭熙的脖子。“想睡觉。”将睡未睡的声音让黄旭熙的下腹发紧，他取走黄仁俊手中的衣服，把人抱起。

“我刚刚被球砸中了，仁俊可以帮我看看有没有淤青吗？”黄仁俊不甚清醒的脑袋思考了三秒，点了点头。

温热的水从头上洒下，黄仁俊无措地接受着热水的洗礼，不远处黄旭熙正在脱下满是汗味的运动服。“不是说看有没有淤青吗？”黄仁俊不安地瞄向天花板，不敢直视黄旭熙。黄旭熙指指自己的腹肌，把黄仁俊的手上去。“你摸摸是不是瘀了。”

黄仁俊羞愤地挪开手，拉开隔板就想离开，黄旭熙抓住他的手。“仁俊衣服都湿透了不可出去哦。”说着，把人抵在门板上，欺身吻上他的唇。

在热水和吻的双重夹击下，黄仁俊很快就放下了防备，舌头随着黄旭熙交缠。黄旭熙把手伸进他的校服裤内，揉弄着还未勃起的性器，黄仁俊眼睛紧闭，挂着水珠的睫毛微微颤动。“哥哥摸摸这里。”黄仁俊拉着黄旭熙的另一只手到自己的胸膛，黄旭熙会意，隔着衬衫捻弄他受热水刺激而挺立的乳首。

吻从唇间转移到颈间，黄旭熙在衬衫立领能遮盖的地方留下红痕，他想让别人都知道黄仁俊是他的，但又不想给小孩带来烦恼。“可、可以了。”黄仁俊的腿缠在黄旭熙腰间，在对方给他手淫的时候，他已经用手指给后穴做好扩张了。

“俊俊真乖。”话音未落，灼热的性器已经进入到湿热的穴口，被软肉紧紧包裹的感觉让黄旭熙闷哼了一声。空荡荡的公共浴室回响着肉体拍打的声音，黄仁俊不自觉地咬住了下唇，握着黄旭熙肩膀的指尖泛着不正常的白。黄旭熙怕他把嘴唇咬破，手指伸入他的唇间拨弄他的舌头。

黄仁俊头靠在墙上，露出优美的脖颈，黄旭熙舔舐着上面的血管，犬齿在上面摩挲着。

“都穿不了了！”被灌了一肚子精液的黄仁俊指着被水浸透的衣服愤愤地说，黄旭熙笑着揉揉他的头毛。“穿哥哥的不就好了。”他从衣柜里翻出自己的T恤套在黄仁俊身上，过大的衬衫卷卷的黄毛让小孩看起来像一个玩偶。“那裤子呢？”黄仁俊扯着衣服的下摆，光裸的下半身让他有些不习惯。

“穿什么裤子，穿上我的外套，哥哥抱你回宿舍。”  
\---  
莫名奇妙压在草地上，黄仁俊一脸复杂地搂着李马克的脖子，完全不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的。

两人约好下课后在学校的后森林写生，前半段都挺顺利的，就在黄仁俊的画初具雏形时，李马克却突然抢过他的画板开始脱他的衣服。

“我要进去咯。”李马克握着性器抵在穴口前，黄仁俊被亲得七荤八素哪里还有能力反抗，只好顺从地点头。

“仁俊昨天又和谁在一起了？”李马克舔着黄仁俊颈侧的红印，在旁边留下了自己的印记。“嗯……旭熙哥……”李马克眉头一皱，加快了抽插的速度。“又是黄旭熙。”他的小声嘟囔被身下人听见了，黄仁俊笑着摸摸他新染的黑发。

“我现在不是和你在一起了吗？”

“可我不喜欢你总和别人在一起。”  
\---  
虽然隔着一扇门，李马克还是清楚地听见了里面人的声音。“帝努不要在这里好不好，待会马克哥就回来了。”黄仁俊被按在椅子上，裤子被褪到膝盖，李帝努埋头舔舐着他的性器。

“回来就回来。”听到李马克三个字，李帝努脸上的笑容顿时消失了，随意扩张后便插入自己的性器。“痛！”干涩的穴口突然被插入，黄仁俊有点吃不消，抽噎着想要推开李帝努。

李帝努慌张地想抽出性器时，李马克推开了会长室的门。“他说痛你没听见吗？”李马克冷冷地注视着抱着黄仁俊的人，眼神里的凶狠像是要把对方撕碎。“和你有什么关系吗，会长。”李帝努按着黄仁俊的头不让他和李马克对视，李马克陷入了沉默。

“马克哥没事的啦，不是很痛。”黄仁俊挣扎着抬起头，微红的眼角让李马克握紧了拳头。“没有其他事的话，马克哥还是先走吧。”李帝努抱着人转了个身，眯着眼睛盯着门口的李马克。

黄仁俊的呻吟不断传进李马克的耳朵，他苦涩地笑了笑，离开了会长室。

“干嘛对马克哥这样……”黄仁俊不满地拍着李帝努的后背。

“和我在一起的时候，你只能看我一个。”  
\---  
“志晟，志晟。朴志晟！”连跑带跳，黄仁俊终于搭上了朴志晟的肩膀，气背上的书包随着他喘气的动作激烈地起伏着。朴志晟默默地接过他的书包背在自己身上，把人扶了起来。“为、为什么听见我叫你，还、还走得这么快！”黄仁俊愤怒地给了他一拳，在朴志晟看来却像是小猫挠痒一般。

“故意的。”

“嗯”

“仁俊最近总和别的哥哥在一起都没有看过我一眼。”朴志晟低头看着底下，不停地踩着脚下的树叶，就是不愿抬头看黄仁俊。

“我太忙了……”“忙着和旭熙哥亲亲、和马克哥画画还是忙着和帝努哥做爱？”黄仁俊嘴巴张了张，却什么声音也发不出来。

“不要骗我，哥哥。”

“星星什么都知道。”  
\---  
“小声一点哦，大家都在睡觉呢。”李楷灿口头上怎么说，下半身却毫不留情地挺动着。“嗯……楷灿……”被绑着双手的黄仁俊无法触碰自己的性器，只能哀求地看向身后的李楷灿。

“仁俊以后还敢叫错名字吗？”李楷灿撸动着手中的物什，不时用指尖搔刮黄仁俊的尿道口，在对方欲射时又猛地按住。“呜……不敢了……东赫，求你了……”黄仁俊摇着头，泪水和汗珠随着他的动作甩得到处都是。

李楷灿满意地松开手，黄仁俊抽搐着射出了粘稠的液体，手一软趴在了床上。李楷灿不顾他还处于高潮的状态，捞起黄仁俊的身体狠狠地撞在他的敏感点上。

黄仁俊的性器一抖，却是什么也射不出来，只能痛苦地发出呜咽。

“下次再叫李帝努的名字可就不止这样咯。”  
\---  
“仁俊，老师说我的素描还不过关，你待会可以教我一下吗？”罗渽民拉住正要离开教室的黄仁俊，黄仁俊一向拒绝不了罗渽民的请求，背着罗渽民去了花房。

花房位于德利姆高中的偏僻处，罗渽民跟在黄仁俊身后，在他进入花房后把玻璃门反锁了。

“渽民是静物素描不过关吗？”黄仁俊放下书包，丝毫没有注意到罗渽民的贴近。“不是哦，是人体素描。”罗渽民还是笑眯眯的模样，手却做着与笑容相反的动作。

黄仁俊裸身坐在铺着桌布的玻璃桌上，胸前抱着一簇火红的玫瑰。“仁俊腿要张开一点哦。”罗渽民分开他的双腿，露出其中软趴趴的性器。

“仁俊维持这个动作不动哦。”罗渽民重新坐回画板前，眼睛不带情色地打量着黄仁俊的身体。虽然知道对方是在观察，黄仁俊还是忍不住羞红了脸，他搂紧了怀里的玫瑰。剪过刺的玫瑰紧贴着白皙的身体，花骨朵儿顶着胸膛的红点，绿色的茎紧紧地贴着小腹。

黄仁俊眼中认真作画的罗渽民并非如他想的那般投入到素描中，他执着画笔，总感觉少了些什么。“仁俊可以自慰一下吗？”“在这里吗？”“嗯。”

得到肯定回复的黄仁俊无奈地抚上自己的性器，在罗渽民的注视一下，阴茎一点点充血站立。他喉中发出舒服的呻吟，大腿内侧的肌肉抽动了几下，白色的液体便沾上了火红的玫瑰。“仁俊不要动咯。”罗渽民看似描绘着黄仁俊高潮的模样，校服裤遮盖下的性器其实早已挺立。燥热感使他无法继续，罗渽民扔下画笔走到黄仁俊跟前。

黄仁俊还未从高潮中回过神，脚背仍维持高潮时的紧绷。罗渽民揉烂了黄仁俊胸前的玫瑰，红色的汁液黏着在粉红色的胸膛上，他伸出舌头舔去沾椒乳上的红，苦涩的味道让他眉头皱起，却没有让他停下。

乳首被温热的口腔包裹着，理智才稍回笼的黄仁俊又失神了，和罗渽民一起掉进的情海。

素描没有被完成，罗渽民另起画纸画了一副油画，他刻意模糊了画中人的脸。见过画的人都称赞有加，却无人知晓画中人的身份，只有罗渽民清楚知道。

那是黄仁俊。

他的仁俊。


End file.
